All That Matters
by uljima
Summary: Jika Sakura memang hamil... apakah dia siap? / another sasosaku drabble-ish-oneshot(?) / a prequel of Cradle / AU.


"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sasori untuk ketiga kalinya sambil bersandar di pintu kamar mandi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tidak sabaran.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa selesai kalau kau mengajakku bicara terus!" Sakura balas berteriak dari dalam. "Berhenti bicara, _Redhead_!" Sakura lalu menendang pintu kamar mandi dan Sasori nyaris jatuh dengan tidak elit. Beruntung tangannya dapat menggapai gagang pintu.

Sasori menggertakkan giginya; merasa sedikit kesal. Ia harus tau hasilnya. Harus tau. "Saku-"

"_URUSAI_!

* * *

All That Matters.

( A prequel of 'Cradle' )

A SasoSaku oneshot © uljima '13

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): Visible typos. Pointless romance. Plotless.

* * *

Kali ini Sasori mencoba untuk tetap diam dan menunggu, walaupun menunggu sama sekali bukan hal yang disukainya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

Jika Sakura memang hamil... apakah dia siap? Mereka telah setuju untuk punya momongan, tapi, apakah dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi makhluk kecil tidak berdaya yang membutuhkan perannya sebagai ayah? Sakura tentu saja akan menjadi ibu yang mengagumkan. Wanita itu mengerti segala sesuatu tentang anak kecil. Bahkan saat Ino menitipkan anaknya pada Sakura, Sasori tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Kaoru menangis.

Tapi Sasori dan anak kecil punya cerita lain. Sasori memiliki masalah dalam segala hal yang menyangkut bayi atau sejenisnya–baik tentang apapun yang mereka katakan, ataupun hal yang mereka inginkan– dan entah sudah berapa anak yang takut padanya. Sakura menganggap enteng keluhan Sasori. Ia mengaggap bahwa tidak mungkin anak mereka nanti akan takut pada ayahnya sendiri. Lagipula, kata Sakura, jika anak itu tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dari mereka berdua, ia pasti akan mengerti sifat Sasori.

Tetap saja. Fakta bahwa anak-anak tidak menyukainya sangat mengganggu Sasori. Apakah ini berarti ia akan menjadi ayah yang buruk?

Suara toilet disiram diikuti helaan nafas panjang Sakura terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Sasori bangkit; kali ini berusaha mengantisipasi tendangan Sakura. Namun justru pintu terbuka dan Sakura melangkah keluar dengan tenang.

"Kau harus menunggu dua menit lagi, Sasori." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kecil tanda meledek di wajahnya.

Sasori tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menarik Sakura ke pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut permen kapas istrinya. Wanitanya berbau seperti lili calla. Wangi yang menenangkan, bahkan nyaris membuatnya tertidur di pundak Sakura.

_Hampir_.

Ah, untung saja timer di alat tes kehamilan itu berbunyi; menandakan dua menit sudah terlewat.

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan~" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasori dan berlali kecil ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau tau aku benci menunggu, Sakura. Aku duluan!"

Sakura mengambil alat tes kehamilan yang terletak di wastafel dan berkedip dengan wajah polos. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa milisekon, karena Sakura telah memasang _poker face_ lagi di wajahnya. Awalnya Sasori mengira Sakura tidak mengerti cara membaca tandanya dan tetap berpegang teguh pada ego-nya; tidak ingin terlihat bodoh, jadi, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengambil alat tes itu secara paksa.

"Tch. _Baka_. Apa kau tidak tau ca–" kata-kata Sasori terhenti di ujung lidah. Matanya beralih dari dua garis yang ada di alat itu, ke wajah Sakura yang sedang menampilkan _eyesmile_, lalu ke garis itu lagi, lalu ke wajah Sakura lagi–

Sasori menjatuhkan alat tes itu lalu memluk Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum lebar dan kaki yang gemetar karena ridak bisa menahan rasa gembira. Pria itu mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut berkali-kali.

"Selamat, Sakura," bisiknya dengan suara pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Selamat untuk kita, bodoh."

Itulah saat ketika Sasori tau, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia siap. Ini adalah anaknya, anak Sakura, dan anak mereka. Sudah pasti dia bisa menanganinya.

Yah, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi ayah yang _over protective_.

_Owari._

* * *

A/N: Sebagai bentuk kebahagiaan saya karena diterima di jurusan ipa :") /beruraiairmata /gakgitujuga. Aslinya ini mau saya bikin HeijiKazu tapi ternyata bisa juga jadi prequel Cradle huehehehe /ketawalaknat. Yosh, di _review_ ya, minna~ :3

_Until next time_,

Uljima. [ 130607, 7.19pm ]


End file.
